Nowhere Man
Nowhere Man was a 1995-1996 American television series about a man named Thomas Vail (Bruce Greenwood) whose life is turned upside-down when all traces of his existence are erased and everyone he knows-even his wife (Megan Gallagher)- claim that they have never met him. Thomas suspects that someone is out to destroy him because of a photograph he took while on assignment in South America. He goes on the run, trying to solve the mystery of the photograph while dodging the people who will do anything to get their hands on the photo and its negatives. Something About Her (Season 1, Episode 4) Thomas is kidnapped and drugged into thinking that he is in love with a photographer named Karin (Carrie-Anne Moss). She is actually an actress who has been hired to convince Thomas to hand over the negatives to her. The Alpha Spike (Season 1, Episode 8) Thomas investigates a boarding school where the students are being brainwashed using subliminal messages. Stay Tuned (Season 1, Episode 17) Thomas tracks a lead to a small town where everyone is extremely polite, friendly, civic-minded, and supportive of their local politician Jim Hubbard (Cliff DeYoung), who is running for governor. Thomas joins with Michael (Billy O'Sullivan), an outcast teenager, and Janet (Karen Witter), a new teacher in town, to figure out what is going on. Janet is hypnotized by a television and Thomas is forced to watch one as well, putting them under Hubbard's spell. Michael is able to break Thomas free and the two of them work to put an end to Hubbard's political ambitions. Man1.JPG|Thomas arrives in town Man2.JPG|The hypnotic local TV channel Man3.JPG|Michael warns Thomas Man4.JPG|Thomas meets a Stepford family Man5.JPG|The townspeople clean the streets late at night Man6.JPG|Thomas and Janet go undercover at the campaign Man7.JPG|Janet is hypnotized by a TV Man8.JPG|Janet repeats her programming Man9.JPG|Thomas is forced to watch the TV Man10.JPG|Thomas and Janet become Stepford puppets Man11.JPG|Thomas snaps out of it when he recognizes a man from the photograph Man12.JPG|Thomas pretends to be brainwashed Man13.JPG|A group of students and teachers watch the big broadcast Man14.JPG|Thomas destroys the hypnotic transmitter Man15.JPG|Everyone wakes up Man16.JPG|Thomas, Janet, and Michael confront Hubbard Man17.JPG|His career ruined, Hubbard is taken away by sinister henchmen. Marathon (Season 1, Episode 24) A group of masked gunmen massacre the staff of a research center. Only Thomas and a secretary named Jenny Hsu (Kayla Blake) manage to escape. Jenny explains that the research center is a front for a government operation that is tracking the people who have been chasing Thomas. As Thomas investigates further, he discovers a dangerous conspiracy involving brainwashing. Man50.JPG|Thomas meets Jenny Man51.JPG|Gunmen attack the building Man52.JPG|Thomas watches a surveillance video Man53.JPG|One of the men is triggered by a phone call Man54.JPG|The brainwashed man kills his friends Man55.JPG|Thomas finds an important clue about the Photograph Man56.JPG|Thomas realizes that Jenny has been triggered Man57.JPG|The brainwashed Jenny tries to kill Thomas Man58.JPG|Still entranced, Jenny is taken away to be deprogrammed Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Western Live Action Category:Brainwashing Category:Trigger Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps